Apparatus such as mobile cellular telephones usually include a rechargeable electrical energy storage device (a battery for example) that is used to power the electronic components within the apparatus. For example, a loudspeaker of the apparatus may receive electrical energy from the electrical energy storage device that enables the loudspeaker to vibrate and provide sound waves to a user of the apparatus.
The rechargeable electrical energy storage device is usually connected to charging control circuitry and a socket. An external source of electrical energy (‘mains’ electricity for example) may be connected to the electrical energy storage device and used to re-charge the storage device. However, the external source of electrical energy may vary in voltage and/or current over time and these surges may cause damage to the charging control circuitry and/or other circuitry. For example, the external source of electrical energy may vary due to a fault or may be non-specified and therefore be unknown to the manufacturer of the apparatus. Additionally, a user of the apparatus may accidentally provide a potentially damaging voltage and/or current to the circuitry of the apparatus by touching the socket and providing an electrostatic discharge.
It would be desirable to provide a component for protecting electronic components in such an apparatus.